Father Not Like Son
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: What if after the Brotherhood of Evil Jericho joined the Teen Titans? How would the fifth season progress with him on the team? What villains are left and will there be any new ones? How will Slade react and why does he care? Because he's a new Titan?


**Summary:** **What if after the Brotherhood of Evil Jericho joined the Teen Titans? How would the fifth season progress with him on the team? What villains are left and will there be any new ones? Well read this to find out. . . How will Slade react and why does he care? Because he's a new Titan? That's what the Titans think at least.**

**Hope someone will read this though many of you probably won't . . .**

Chapter 1

Victory Party

I sat cross legged in a corner in the main room of Titans Tower with a small smile on my face. The others were having a good time, enjoying our victory. A group of the guys including Speedy, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad, Lighting, and a few others were playing video games and making a lot of noise. I watched as Speedy defeated Cyborg with a triumphant and cocky smirk. Más y Menos ran up and gasped looking between the two. From what I had observed not many were able to beat Cyborg so this was a major blow to his pride. Cyborg growled and demanded a rematch.

Looking over by the kitchen area Starfire, Kole, Jinx, and Bumblebee were talking with Kid Flash who was flirting up a storm. Kole was giggling at her fellow pink haired companions situation and Bumblebee pulled her and Starfire away to give the love birds some privacy.

True it was considerably noisier than the usual tranquil mountain that I lived on but this was in some ways better. There all I had was my thoughts and music and however nice that was I enjoyed being around people again none the less friends. For years now I haven't had friends . . . or family, until I met the Titans that is. Just one of those unfortunate side effects of being in a family filled with murders and insane people I suppose.

Yes I, Jericho, am related to some very bad people. Of course I still love them but that doesn't mean that we're a family anymore. No, my dad and brother were dead and my sister and mom were insane. But that didn't matter right now. We had just defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, this was a time to rejoice not feel sorry for myself. Besides I had long since managed to put my emotions for them aside threw meditation and my solitude, well mostly.

I continued to look around and noticed several other heroes. Harold, Thunder, Argent, and Hot Spot were playing some sort of game . . . oh arm wrestling. If I could talk I'd put my money on Argent, well if I had money that is. I smiled a bit more as I saw Argent plow Hot Spot into the ground with a tremendous amount of force.

"That'll teach yah not tah make a bet with me", she said smirking down at the boy.

It was at that time that I realized the missing presence of none other than Robin. I frowned. Why would he not be here? I stood up and grabbed my guitar, brushing myself off. I silently maneuvered my way around the rambunctious teens and into the hallways of the tower. I shifted my eyes back and forth looking for any signs of the teen only to be disappointed.

After walking for some time I stopped in front of Robin's closed door. I could faintly hear the sounds of someone typing away at a computer and knew that I had found him. Not able to voice my presence I knocked on the door and let it slide open. I squinted in the darkness of the room and saw Robin sitting over a computer.

"Jericho", asked Robin turning around from the screen in confusion. I nodded my head and frowned a bit. I gestured to Robin, the room, and then towards the main room. Understanding my actions he responded, "I was just looking over some surveillance footage of the fight. I wanted to make sure Sl"- he paused mid word and a bit flustered I might add finished-"no one strange was there". I raised an eyebrow in question but let it drop, after all I couldn't argue with him.

Silently I walked up to the computer. Robin eyed me and then seemed to remember something. "Actually I did find a strange person there. He seemed out of place. In all the footage we have on him he doesn't do anything but watch". That caught my interest. I mean who would just stand around and do nothing during a battle?

Robin pulled up the footage of the moment I had taken control of Cinderblock and then I saw . . . My eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat. If I could I probably would have yelled out. It was Wintergreen, my father's best friend. The man was practically my Uncle and I honestly can't remember the last time I saw him. I suppose it would have been around the time I saw my real family which was a long time ago. But why would Wintergreen join such a cause? It wasn't the man's style, especially if it meant just standing there and watching . . . at least now that he doesn't work for my father anymore. After all he is dead.

Robin cleared his throat and I looked over at him. "I was going to go back to the party now if you want to come".

I nodded with a hint of sadness sparkling in my green eyes. Wintergreen was in some ways the last family member that I would consider speaking to or even meeting up with since he was actually sane . . . and not _that _evil.

Shaking my head I got up and followed Robin back to the party. By this time most of the Titans had gone and only a few such as Kid Flash, Jinx, Lighting, Thunder, and Harold were left.

"Well it's been fun but we've got plans later this evening", said Kid Flash pointing to Jinx.

Jinx smiled broadly and hopped on his back. "Let's go Wally", she said smiling.

In a flash the two were gone leaving the other three honorary Titans and myself.

"I should be going to", said Harold picking up his horn.

"Us to, come brother", stated Lightning. Before I knew it I was the last Honorary Titan left and felt a bit of unease. Bowing my head ever so slightly in goodbye I began for the door only for a large hand to grasp onto my shoulder. I turned around in surprise to see Cyborg and the rest of the Titans smiling at me.

I frowned and cocked my head to the side like a confused puppy awaiting an answer.

Starfire giggled and flew over to me embracing me in a bone crushing hug. I smiled fondly and returned it a bit awkwardly. "Friend Jericho we know that you live alone on that mountain and we do not wish for that to be", she said pulling back. I must have had a dumb look on my face because Beast Boy had to elaborate.

"Dude, we want to make you Teen Titan"! Ok now I was even more confused. I thought I already was a Titan? Isn't that why I had a Titans communicator?

Raven slapped Beast Boy on the back of the head and glared at him. The other Titans then gave their attention to Robin who stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. "What they mean is we want you to join _our _team. We want you to live here with us in Jump and fight by our sides".

My mouth gaped open and I found myself at a loss of words. Not only did I get to be on an official team within the Titans I was being offered the opportunity to be on the founding Titans team. This way not only would I get to help people in Titans city, I would get the respect that they had earned for themselves over the years. This was amazing, I mean out of all the other honorary Titans and even Titans East members they chose _me _to join their team. This was in some ways equivalent to being asked to be a founding member of the Justice League. My heart sped up at that thought. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous or even a bit over whelmed.

I wanted desperately to voice this question but alas I could not. "Not only would you make a great addition to the team but you would also benefit the most from living with us", said Raven staring directly into my eyes. I looked at her a bit confused for a moment before I remembered she could read minds. I nodded thoughtfully and rubbed my chin.

"Come on dude its awesome here and if you want to do your meditation and guitar thingy you could always do it with Raven or on the roof", suggested Beast Boy.

I smiled a bit at this. He made a good point but how could anything compare to my mountain?

Cyborg seemed to have picked up on this concern, "Don't worry man the Tower has an equally breath taking view".

Smiling lightly I weighed my options. On one end I could continue my life of solitude and meditation and on the other I could have friends, an amazing home, and a nice place to play my guitar and meditate. On the surface it sounded like an easy decision but it really wasn't. I had lived alone for so long that I was accustomed to the peace and quite . . . but if I stayed I could help people, people that I wouldn't be able to help sitting on a mountain top contemplating the meaning of life . . .

Slowly I nodded my head. The other Titans cheered and swept me up into a group hug.

"Oh, I'll go get the initiation gear", squeaked a happy Beast Boy.

"Yo, get back here BB were not making Jericho do _that_", challenged Cyborg. I looked to Raven and Robin for an answer and they just shacked their heads amused.

"Don't worry we won't make you do that, it wouldn't be the same", reassured Robin.

I just stared blankly at him hoping for more information. When I received non I looked away and sighed.

"Jericho you must follow us to your new room", said Starfire giggling and grabbing my wrist in an inescapable hold. I looked blankly ahead as I was dragged through Titans tower by the flying ball of joy with the Titans trailing behind. Although I kept a passive look on my face I was a bit nervous. I was out of my comfort zone right now. We stopped in front of a room next to Robin's that had a nametag that said 'Jericho' on it. I frowned and looked at Raven. _Did you guys expect me to say yes?_

Raven smiled, "Eventually". I was a bit unhappy that the Titans were so sure that I would say yes to their proposal although I couldn't stay mad for long. The inside of my room was absolutely stunning. Instead of a wall there was only large windows that showed the entire town and a good deal of the harbor. My mouth hung open and my eyes widened. I mean wow, it was a breath taking view. The walls were a dark purple with golden boarders like the colors on my uniform. The floor was made of a beautiful white tile that complimented the walls nicely. My bed was a large king sized bed with light purple covers and white pillows. On the floor in front of the window there was a golden fluffy pillow on top of a mat that I could sit on to play the guitar and look out over the city. There was a few other things in the room such as a coach, table, chairs, mirrors, and a cabinet that would hold my uniforms.

I turned to look at the Titans who had pleased smiles on their faces. "Well, do you love it", questioned Starfire excitedly.

I nodded and she smiled at me. I looked out to the city that was illuminated with lights below the starry sky as it was now well past nine.

"We'll just let you get some rest. See you in the morning Jericho", said Robin with a wave. When the Titans left my room I let a smile spread across my face. I had a home . . . a home with the Titans, my new family. I set my guitar down by my bed and settled myself under the covers. Tomorrow would be a good day, from what I heard the Titans planned to go look around town.

As I drifted off to sleep I wondered just what was Wintergreen doing the other day?

**:) so there's that. I've been wanting to do a Jericho/Slade fic for some time now. After reading Reunions by****XxPhoenix FlightxX**** I had a sudden erdge to write this. By the way this came out of thin air . . . don't know where it's going but let's say it's the last session only with Jericho . . . By the way the whole Wintergreen in the Brotherhood of Evil thing came from XxPhoenix FlightxX who saw it in the episode so I thought I should use it to. By the way did anyone notice in the episode with Mumbo Beast Boy was writing on a white board and it had the name Jason Todd on it! Major nerd freak out on my part! Interesting huh?**


End file.
